Rendezvous
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Max sneaks out in the dead of night to visit his boyfriend, because his parents don’t approve of their relationship. Max himself doubts their relationship, but can Bryan erase those doubts? Oneshot. Yaoi, lemon. Bryan/Max.


+ Max sneaks out in the dead of night to visit his boyfriend, because his parents don't approve of their relationship. Max himself doubts their relationship, but can Bryan erase those doubts?

+ Warnings: Yaoi, man-kissies and the horizontal hokey-kokey.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: This randomly popped into my head when I was at work. As you do.

* * *

**Rendezvous**

He slipped out from beneath the orange sheets of his bed. He was already dressed, and had been waiting for the moment when his parents went to their own bed, and fell asleep. That moment had come and passed, and he felt it was safe enough for to creep out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He slipped his shoes on, which were by the door. The door itself was locked, but he easily unlocked it without making a sound. He didn't think to put a coat on; he was too eager to leave the safety of the house, and into the night.

He quietly shut the door behind him as he stepped out into the midnight air, and took a look up at the house. He saw his parents' bedroom window. It was dark. Not a soul inside that room was stirring. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned away from the house, and began running towards town. He slowed down once he reached town. The prostitutes on the street corners were sneering at him, and he could hear the drug addicts offering him various things that he didn't want to try.

He shut off his ears from it all, and concentrated on getting to his destination. The 'night life' here was one of the reasons why his parents didn't want him coming out. He continued to scurry past the people, until he reached the door he had longing to see all night. He pressed the buzzer to alert the person inside the flat to his presence, and he heard the lock in the door click open. He rushed inside, shutting the door behind him, and ran up the stairs, where someone was waiting for him.

"I thought you weren't coming for a moment," the person said.

"I would never miss a chance to have a night with you, Bryan."

"It's because you love me, right, Max?"

Max gave his cheeky little grin, and leaned up to kiss Bryan, who happily returned it. Max kicked his shoes off, and pushed Bryan backwards so they were further into the little flat, all the while still kissing furiously.

"You're eager," Bryan commented when they pulled away for air.

"Well, you know... I haven't seen you for days, and I really missed you."

Bryan opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced by yet another passionate kiss from Max. Max began pushing Bryan back further, through a doorway into the bedroom they both knew well. They wasted no more time, and clothes were pulled off their bodies, and thrown in various directions.

The two fell backwards onto the bed. Their hands roamed up and down each other's bodies. They were totally addicted to each other, and every time this happened, they had to make sure that every bit of each other was touched.

The only articles of clothing left on their bodies were their boxers, and Bryan was already working on getting Max's off. Of course, Max was underneath him, and couldn't get his boxers off without getting up first. Max pouted a little as Bryan rose up off of him, but giggled when Bryan quickly pulled off his boxers, revealing everything.

Bryan didn't need to waste time by admiring Max's body. He'd seen it all before. Max's fingers entwined themselves in Bryan's hair as he leant down, and took Max into his mouth. A gasp came from Max's mouth as Bryan began to suck and lick him, doing everything he knew Max loved.

Bryan knew Max's body like him own. Better than his own, in fact. He knew when Max was getting close to releasing, and when he needed to stop. Bryan rose back up, and gave Max a kiss. Max responded to it, and took the chance to push Bryan's boxers down his thighs slightly. Bryan rolled to the side of Max, giving him easier access to get the annoying bit of material off of him. Once the boxers were off, they were thrown into a corner of the room with all the other clothes.

Max kept Bryan pinned down on the bed. He wanted to return all the pleasure Bryan had just given him. Bryan loved it when Max was letting a bit of dominance out, but knew that he would soon let Bryan become the dominant one again. Max leant down, and licked along the underside of Bryan's erection. Max knew Bryan very well and also knew what he loved. They were so perfect for each other, so why couldn't Max's parents see that?

The moans coming from Bryan's mouth gave Max's ego a little boost; he always felt proud of himself when he knew he was giving Bryan pleasure. Max kept sucking and licking. He didn't care if Bryan came like this, he was just happy that Bryan felt good. Bryan, however, didn't want to come like that, and pulled Max away. Max looked up enquiringly at Bryan, who shook his head before reaching to his bedside table, and picking up a bottle.

Max took the bottle from Bryan's hands, opening it and pouring some of the lubricant out and into his own hand. The bottle was resealed, and tossed aside. Max quickly spread the lubricant over Bryan's erection, eager to get to what they both desperately needed to do. Once he was lubed up, Bryan sat up, and pushed Max so he was lay on his back once more.

A loud moan escaped Max's lips as Bryan pushed into him without any preparation. He didn't need it as they'd done this many times before, but every time it was a shock to him how good it felt. Bryan was fully inside Max, and didn't show any sign of moving anytime soon. Instead, he leant down, and gave Max a long, passionate kiss. He eventually moved back up, and slowly began pulling out of Max before pushing back in. The moans and gasps coming from Max's mouth were music to Bryan's ears.

"Oh God... Bryan...!" Max exclaimed when Bryan hit his spot head-on.

Bryan's speed picked up; he was unable to hold himself back any longer. He needed this, and he knew Max needed it more than anything. His quiet moans of, '_fuck_, _fuck_, _fuck_' as he thrusted in and out of Max's slightly tight body were a sign that he was drawing close to release, and he could tell from the way Max was scrunching his fists up and tightening around Bryan that he, too, was _very_ close.

Bryan took a hold of Max's erection, which had pretty much been ignored up until this point, and began stroking in time with his thrusting. Surprisingly, Bryan was the first to release, shooting deep into Max. Although exhausted and wanting to collapse, Bryan continued his stroking, bringing Max to his release.

"Fuck... Bryan!"

Exhausted and drained, Bryan collapsed onto Max, before pulling out of him, and rolling to the side. Max cuddled into his boyfriend, and wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist. Bryan planted a kiss on the top of Max's head, and felt himself drifting off. Max usually liked to talk after sex, so Bryan tried his best to stay awake for a little while longer.

However, Max didn't feel like talking this time. He was deep in thought. He couldn't help thinking about his parents, and what they had said. '_Bryan isn't right for you! He can't be loved or love anyone else! Find yourself a nice girlfriend, forget about him_.' Max wanted to prove them wrong. Bryan _could_ love. Didn't all this love-making prove it? But... Bryan had never said that he loved Max, though Max had said it many times to him. Max always just wrote it off as Bryan feeling nervous about saying it, but now, he couldn't help thinking...

Bryan noticed the thoughtful and worried look on Max's face. He knew what was causing it. They had talked so many times about Max's parents, their relationship, and... love. Bryan knew it was time.

"I love you, Max."

* * *

+ A/N: As you can see, I've changed my name from FuriousFanny XD I wanted 'Kinkajou', but I had to add an extra 'u' onto the end, because it was already taken *pouts*.  
Anyway... I haven't written a lemon for so long... I think I fail at it XD


End file.
